Hundred Demons
"Hundred Demons" ( Hyakki) is an attribute. All cards within this attribute have a red painted-like "鬼" within a circle at the top right corner of their artworks. All worlds except Star Dragon World and Lost World have at least one Hundred Demons monster. They are the antagonist deck of Season 2 utilized by Ikazuchi and, in some form, by various other villains. Playstyle Hundred Demons generally focus on controlling the opponent's plays while pressuring them with damage, usually with cards that have high critical and burn damage. They do whatever it takes to destroy the opponent, even using their own cards as resources for their effects. A way they do this is by using monsters with higher than average stats and good field swarming abilities, creating a strong beatdowns field. Their main mechanic "Thunder Mine" help serves as a control and pressure aspect, punishing the opponent for making certain moves by dealing them damage. By complimenting this with various high critical and damage-inflicting cards, this puts the opponent on a "timer" of Thunder Mine damage, slowly suffocating all available plays until the opponent has nowhere left to run. Additionally, many of the Hundred Demons can still be used as regular support for the normal worlds they belong to. List of Sets with Hundred Demons Cards *H Booster Set 1: Giga Future *H Booster Set 1: Neo Enforcer ver.E *H Booster Set 2: Galaxy Burst *H Booster Set 3: Assault of the Omni Lords *H Booster Set 4: Mikado Evolution *D Booster Set 1: Unleash! Impact Dragon!! *D Booster Set 4: Shine! Super Sun Dragon!! *D Climax Booster: Dragon Fighters *X Booster Set 1: The Dark Lord's Rebirth *X Booster Set Alternative 2: Evolution & Mutation *X Booster Set Alternative 3: LVL Up! Heroes & Adventurers! *X Booster Set 3: Overturn! Thunder Empire! *X Booster Set Alternative 4: New World Chaos *X2 Booster Set 1: Buddy Legends *H Extra Booster 1: Miracle Impack! *H Extra Booster 3: Lord of Hundred Thunders *H Extra Booster 4: Buddy Allstars+ *H Perfect Pack 1: Terror of the Inverse Omni Lords *X Special Series 1: Super Dragon Fifth Omni Formation VS Hundred Thunder Demons (JP) *X Ultimate Booster 1: Buddy Quest Monsters ～Adventurer VS Demon Lord～ (JP) *S Ultimate Booster 3: Buddy Chronicle (JP) *S Ultimate Booster 4: Buddy Again Vol.1 ～Welcome Back Heisei Fighters～ (JP) *H Trial Deck 4: Malicious Demons *Promo Cards List of Hundred Demons Cards Ancient World Spells *Disaster and Bliss Comes with Dragons *Hundred Demons Sorcery, Banryufuto (with Set) *Hundred Demons Sorcery, Rineryusho *Hundred Demons Sorcery, Ryubokushihai *Hundred Demons Sorcery, Ryuzenshakuma Monsters Size 0 *Poison Dragon Emperor, Misty Envy Size 1 *Ash Dragon, Defores *Blowout Emperor, Las Volganon *Bronze Dragon, Daygala *Call Dragon Migidos *Green Dragon, Belmoss Size 2 *Dark Dragon, Demochill *Ice Prison Emperor, Cocytus Greed *Phantom Dragon Emperor, Lucus Vision *Rage Thirst Emperor, Grand Wilderness *Red Dragon, Igneel Size 3 *Hundred Demons General, Yomotsugozuryu *Ring Dragon Emperor, Rust Igliha Danger World Items *Hundred Demons Spear, Aratogame *Hundred Demons Spear, Onikuzushi Spells *Hundred Demons Destructive Power Raiga *Hundred Demons Sorcery, Manbutsu Bakusai *Starved Yamigedo (with Set) Monsters Size 0 *Armorknight Evil Eye *Armorknight Naga *Rock Dragon, Galagoron Size 1 *Armorknight Tiger "A" *Crush Execute Dragon, Zarrtelganger *Sibling Dragon, Foonbaltes *Sibling Dragon, Kibaltes Size 2 *Armorknight Lion Drake *Carapace Dragon, Algalos *Poisonous Water Dragon, Zazamera *Strong-armed Dragon, Iron Caesar Size 3 *Armorknight Serpent *Mythical Dragon, Perger *Super Combidragon, Brainbaltes Darkness Dragon World Impacts *"Beast Mode", Hungry Claw War! Items *Blood-drain Sword, Bloody Fate *Hungry Claw, Raiga *Steel Fist, Blacknuckle Spells *Gate of Darkness Dragon (with Set) *Hundred Demons Sorcery, Bad Trap *Hundred Demons Sorcery, Dark Target *Hundred Demons Sorcery, Death Sacrifice *Hundred Demons Sorcery, Soul Drain *Hundred Demons Sorcery, Tennomimakari Monsters Size 0 *Apocalypse Knights Brigade, Pale Riders *Apparition Demon Knight, Lasty *Caster of Forbidden Techniques, Velgaren Size 1 *Black Dragon, Befreien *Daredevil, "Barrett" *Death Ruler Daredevil *Jail Liberator, Befrien *Fourth Knight of the Apocalypse, Thanatos *One Winged Hate Dragon, Left Slasher *Second Knight of the Apocalypse, Voremos *Third Knight of the Apocalypse, Aberrucia Size 2 *Apocalypse King of Knights, Gratos *Bequeathed Despair, Testament *First Knight of the Apocalypse, Gratos Size 3 *Hundred Demons General, Gokumengaiou *Hundred Mechs General, CHAOS Gokumengaiou *Knight Brigade Leader of the Apocalypse, Gratos Impact Monsters Size 2 *Gratos, "Destruction Blade!" Dragon World Spells *Gate of Dragon (with Set) *Gedo Shield *Hundred Demons Formation, Thunder Mine Stance (with Set) Monsters Size 1 *Bloody Chainsaw Dragon *Guillotine Axe Dragon *Ogre Size Dragon *Systemic Dagger, "Black Edge" *Trap Master Dragon Size 2 *Cut Whip Dragon *Dragon Knight, Faust *Dragon Knight, Kojiro *Dragon Knight, Pisaro *Nightmare Scream Dragon Size 3 *Buzzsaw Roar Dragon *CHAOS Iyonorasetsuryu *Hundred Demons General, Iyonorasetsuryu Dungeon World Impacts *Hundred Demons Assault, Hundred Legion! Spells *Evil Deity Altar (with Set) *Hundred Demons Mission Card, "Aim for the Link!" (with Set) *Hundred Demons Sorcery, Evil Pulse Monsters Size 0 *Dragon Tooth Warrior *Evil Dryad *Proto Golem, Jariim *Mikazuchi Machine Soldier, Jarima Size 1 *Battle Hyena, Dolz *Guiding Demon, Dyingas *Living Mad Gazer *Thunder Emperor, Zein Blestand Size 2 *Mikazuchi Knight, Rebellious *Purgatory Block *Revenger, Ikazuchi *Revolution Knight, Rebellious Size 3 *Death Master, Lelag Monarch *Demon Lord of the Hundred Demons, Yamigedo *Hades Dragon Chief, Red Arrogant *Iron Cyclops Hero World Impacts *There are no Places for You to Run! (with Set) Spells *But He is of the Lowest Rank *I'm Finished with You *It Doesn't Work!! *Ruler of Terror (with Set) *You've Finally Done it! Monsters Size 0 *Combatant, Nebatt Size 1 *Stranger Dilemma Size 2 *Buster Bone Armor *Corrupted One, Erational Size 3 *Great Leader, Anson *Hundred Demons General, Braiden *Hundred Mechs General, CHAOS Braiden Katana World Items *Fiendish Blade, Urahonekui *Giant Fiend Sword, Kuromuramasa Spells *Demonic Way of Hundred Demons, Akishoki *Hundred Demons Sorcery, Hyakaryouran *Hundred Demons Sorcery, Yamimonoimi *Hundred Demons' Tome of Judgement *Odd Ritual, Skull Festival (with Set) *Reinforced Formation of Hundred Demons (with Set) Monsters Size 0 *Rampage, Chizomegumo Size 1 *Composed, Kageitachi *Kalavinka, Uguisukomachi *Song Heart Ninja, Kogetsu Size 2 *Demonic Descend Ninja, Zeon *Elusive Phantom, Kirimogura *One-Eyed Ninja, Refu *Scorpion Armor, Kenrosai *Thunderclap, Goraiko *Wolf Masked Ninja, Benizumi Size 3 *CHAOS Yamigedo *Hundred Demons General, Gishingyuki *Hundred Mechs General, CHAOS Gishingyuki Legend World Items *Great Demonic Sword, Klarente Spells *Hundred Demons Sorcery, Nemesis Thunder *Scorn of Gremlin Monsters Size 0 *Demonic Beast of Gem, Vouivre Size 1 *Corpse Spirit, Draogul *Dekalfar Demon Swordsman, Heim *Demonic Beast, Afanc *Odd Bird, Harpy *Purplish Green Dragon, Peluda *Soaring Flame, Lindwurm *Water Spirit, Rusalka Size 2 *A Nameless Valkyrie *Bronze Giant, Talos *Destruction Demon, Razer Back *Evil Dragon, Gataraoroch *Twin-Headed Hellhound, Orthrus Size 3 *Flying Duchmon *World Snake, Jormungandr Magic World Spells *Hundred Demons Sorcery, Do or Die *Hundred Demons Sorcery, Go Away! *Hundred Demons Sorcery, Mad Dancing (with Set) *Hundred Demons Sorcery, No-Brainer *Hundred Demons Sorcery, Pathetic *Hundred Demons Sorcery, Yamitagae Monsters Size 0 *Eliminator, Glasya Labolas *Great Warlock's Disciple, Zessica *Mikazuchi Follower, Glasya Labolas Size 1 *DJ of Graveyard, Bune *King of General Knowledge, Furcas Size 2 *Mediator, Botis *Mysterious Decarabia *Sealed Master, Zustein *Thunder Summoner, Reiki *User of Darkness, Dunstan Size 3 *Blue Flame Master, Zustein Dual Cards Spells * Iris Lilac (Star Dragon/Dungeon) Monsters Size 3 *Demon Lord of Apocalypse, Gratos (Dungeon/Darkness Dragon) Other Items *Burst Claw, Raijin *Explosive Claw, Raiko *Fangslash Claws, Goraika *Giant Claw of Evil Deity, Gokurai *Heavenly Claws, Raikiri *Thunder Claw, Narukami Spells *Backfeeding Source *Cataclysmic Invasion *Evil Deity Sorcery, Vicious Cataclysmic Circle *Evil Deity Sorcery, Hyakuganho *Evil Deity Sorcery, Kodamagurai *Evil Deity Sorcery, Unorthodox Miasma *The Convulsion *Hundred Demons Sorcery, Raijogeki *Hundred Demons Sorcery, Thunderbolt Exploding Circle *Hyakurai Vortex (with Set) *Shrine of the Corrupted Fuchigami (with Set) Impacts *Unorthodox Arts, Shoraiabare Kandachi! Monsters Size 0 *Hasted Evolution, Yamigedo *Cataclysmic Seed, Hyakugan Yamigedo Larva *Yamigedo "SD" Size 3 *Evil Deity Evil Demon, Goku Yamigedo *Evil Deity of Cataclysm, Hyakugan Yamigedo "Earth Half" *Evil Deity of Cataclysm, Hyakugan Yamigedo "Sky Half" *Great Fiend, Yamigedo *Heavenly Specter, Yamigedo Mikazuchi *INV Stern Spirit, Kokujo Yamigedo *Light Specter, Yamigedo Mikazuchi *Resurrected Evil Deity, Yamigedo *Ruler of Hundred Demons, O-Yamigedo *Specter of Darkness Wasteland, O-Yamigedo Impact Monsters Size 3 *Ghostly Spirit Yamigedo, "Hundred Demons Thunder Mine" List of Support Cards Ancient World Spells *Hundred Demons Sorcery, Ryuzenshakuma Monsters Size 1 *Green Dragon, Belmoss Size 3 *Hundred Demons General, Yomotsugozuryu Danger World Spells *Hundred Demons Destructive Power Raiga Darkness Dragon World Monsters Size 0 *Apocalypse Knights Brigade, Pale Riders Size 1 *Jail Liberator, Befrien Size 3 *Hundred Demons General, Gokumengaiou *Hundred Mechs General, CHAOS Gokumengaiou Dungeon World Spells *Evil Deity Altar Monsters Size 0 *Mikazuchi Machine Soldier, Jarima Size 1 *Battle Hyena, Dolz Size 2 * Knight of Thunder Mine, Rebellious Dragon World Spells *Gedo Shield Hero World Spells *Ruler of Terror *You've Finally Done it! Katana World Spells *Demonic Way of Hundred Demons, Akishoki *Hundred Demons Sorcery, Yamimonoimi *Reinforced Formation of Hundred Demons Legend World Items *Great Demonic Sword, Klarente Monsters Size 2 *Destruction Demon, Razer Back *Evil Dragon, Gataraoroch Magic World Spells *Hundred Demons Sorcery, Do or Die *Hundred Demons Sorcery, Yamitagae Monsters Size 0 *Eliminator, Glasya Labolas *Great Warlock's Disciple, Zessica Other Flag *Parade of Hundred Demons Spells *Backfeeding Source *Evil Deity Sorcery, Vicious Cataclysmic Circle *Evil Deity Sorcery, Hyakuganho *Evil Deity Sorcery, Kodamagurai *Evil Deity Sorcery, Unorthodox Miasma *The Convulsion *Hundred Demons Sorcery, Raijogeki *Hyakurai Vortex *Shrine of the Corrupted Fuchigami Monsters Size 0 *Cataclysmic Seed, Hyakugan Yamigedo Larva *Yamigedo "SD" Size 3 *Evil Deity Evil Demon, Goku Yamigedo *Evil Deity of Cataclysm, Hyakugan Yamigedo "Earth Half" *Evil Deity of Cataclysm, Hyakugan Yamigedo "Sky Half" *Great Fiend, Yamigedo *Heavenly Specter, Yamigedo Mikazuchi *INV Stern Spirit, Kokujo Yamigedo *Light Specter, Yamigedo Mikazuchi *Resurrected Evil Deity, Yamigedo *Ruler of Hundred Demons, O-Yamigedo *Specter of Darkness Wasteland, O-Yamigedo Impact Monsters Size 3 *Ghostly Spirit Yamigedo, "Hundred Demons Thunder Mine" Category:Dragon World Category:Danger World Category:Magic World Category:Katana World Category:Ancient World Category:Dungeon World Category:Legend World Category:Darkness Dragon World Category:Hero World Category:Star Dragon World